My Poetic Heart
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: A collection of poems written for Harry Potter. 1. How Tom Riddle felt about death. 2. Some haikus about Luna. 3. Always 4. Luna writes a love poem to Neville
1. How Tom Riddle feels about death

Avada Kedavra

The killing curse. A flash of green. The ultimate defeat.

Bu why did this happen? How he could he prevent it?

Tom Riddle didn't know.

.

Space. Oblivion. The unknown.

He wanted to know what happened when one died.

But Tom Riddle didn't know.

And he hated what he didn't know.

.

Death. He had seen it before.

His mother had been taken away by the horrible creature. He himself had killed his filthy muggle family.

But what would happen when he died? He wouldn't die, would he?

Tom Riddle didn't know, and that scared him.

.

Horcruxes were dark magic, it was illegal and evil.

But he was used to that.

The evil containers of magic could make him immortal. Would it work?

Tom Riddle wasn't sure and he hated not being sure.

.

Pain. Blinding, horrible pain. The killing curse fired back at him.

By love. What use was love? It was nothing.

But it had protected the boy. Could it protect him as well?

Tom Riddle knew it couldn't.

.

Different bodies. Different forms. Dying and being reborn again.

Abandoning each body to find another one. A safer one. Again and again.

Were his Horcruxes safe?

Tom Riddle didn't think so anymore.

.

The final battle. He had waited so long for this.

Now he could finally defeat the foolish boy who called love his weapon.

"Tom, try for some remorse!" But how could he?

Tom Riddle knew he wouldn't find out.

.

His Horcruxes had been destroyed. His only way to gain immortality. Gone.

He knew he should be afraid. After all, death was his enemy.

Wasn't it.

As his own killing curse come back at him, Tom Riddle saw a glimpse of the truth he had always yearned for.

.

Death was inevitable.

He had spent his whole life running, trying to escape. Only to be finally caught in it's merciless claws.

The spell for killing flew towards him and he let it hit him.

Tom Riddle finally had his answer.

* * *

**Word Count: 338**

**This is my first poem! I was inspired to start writing poems for Harry Potter because of the 'My Poetic Heart' club on The Golden Snitch Forum where I am in the Barbegazi house at Beauxbatons.**

**The task I did was...'write an epic (narrative) poem about how Tom Riddle felt about death**

**I really enjoyed this and if I make any more Harry Potter poems (for fun or for this club), I will be sure to put them here.**


	2. Some haikus about Luna

Happy, little child.

She was nine when mommy died.

Now, she does not cry.

...

A sweet little girl.

Her mind is mysterious,

vast as the night sky.

...

Loony Lovegood smiles.

She is not odd, but unique.

Free of the Wrackspurts.

* * *

**Word Count:** **40**

**Just some haikus I wrote about Luna. She is one of my favourite characters in Harry Potter and these were just some things that popped into my head.**


	3. Always

Dazzling, green eyes.

Even after all this time?

I will say "always".

* * *

**Here's a Snape haiku! After writing my Luna haikus, I wanted to do another one so I picked Snape amd the famous "always". Even though I'm not too great at poems, if anyone has a recommendation or wants me to write them a poem, I would be more than happy. All you would have to do is PM me and ask!**


	4. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day

Neville smiled as his owl dropped off a rolled up piece of parchment. He knew for sure that it was from Luna, who was studying her seventh year at Hogwarts. He had the choice to return with her but ultimately chose not to. Professor Sprout said that he was the best student she had ever taught and offered him a good as the Herbology professor after she retired the following year. He accepted the offer within a heartbeat. Yet sometimes, like now, he wished that he could be with his girlfriend. If it wasn't for the weekly letters she sent him, he might have gone crazy.

_Hello Neville, __Happy Valentines Day! I thought that for the occasion, I would write you a poem. I really do hope that you like it._

_There was a boy that I had once met long ago._

_He was quiet and caring but with not without some might._

_Yet, when time came to prove his strength._

_In the darkness, you were the light._

_._

_Always there and always fair,_

_caring for the little things._

_The plants and trees,_

_it is as if they had wings._

_._

_Timid and shy,_

_You make it easy for others to ignore,_

_But, I know, hidden under all that kindness,_

_if there is need, you will surely pull the sword._

_._

_You killed the snake and helped defeat,_

_the most evil wizard we have ever known._

_I will always marvel,_

_at the bravery that you had shown._

.

_When we first met, we were friends._

_Now we are lovers._

_I love the sound of your sweet voice,_

_talking in low gentle mutters._

.

_You light up every room,_

_that I have ever been in._

_Every time__ you smile,_

_there is somethin__g magical within._

_._

_Your mind intrigues me,_

_A wish for helping others and a heart with great love._

_Always understanding, you show no lies._

_This is the life that I have always dreamed of._

_._

_Drawn together for an unbreakable bond._

_An open book, a mind of delight._

_You are a curious one, that is the truth,_

_free of the Nargles and Wrackspurts every night._

_._

_From the moment I met you, I was drawn,_

_to those gentle brown eyes in which I see no rage._

_These words will always mean the same;_

_your love is the pencil and my heart is the page._

.

_So on this beautiful day that celebrates eternal bonds,_

_I wish that, just for a while, I could see you._

_But I hope this poem is enough for now,_

because_ our love will always be true._

Neville grinned and held the letter close to his heart, Luna was everything he had ever wanted. He wrote out a return letter. As he sent it, he couldn't help but wish that she were here to see just how big of a smile he had on his face

* * *

**Word Count: 475**

**Poem word count: 301**

**Here is some Neville/Luna for everyone. Happy belated Vanetines Day!**


End file.
